1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing apparatus which exposes an image on a negative film onto a photographic paper and which is suitable for use in a device such as a printer-processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photosensitive material processing apparatus, a printer-processor is sometimes referred to as a "mini-laboratory" and is installed in a photo processing shop or the like. An exposure portion which exposes an image recorded on a negative film is integrated with a processor portion which develops an exposed photographic paper. This elongated photographic paper can be automatically conveyed and processed within the exposure portion and the processor portion after inserting the photographic paper in the printer-processor. In the exposure portion of this printer-processor, an image of the negative film is enlarged to a given size and is printed onto the photographic paper. The photographic paper is sequentially carried to the processor portion wherein the photographic paper is developed, and is finished as a photographic print.
The elongated photographic paper is wound in roll-form and accommodated in a magazine which prevents light from entering. The photographic paper is sequentially pulled out of the magazine each time the photographic paper is exposed or the like.
The photographic paper which is pulled out of the magazine by a predetermined length is held and conveyed by a conveying roller, and an image is simultaneously exposed onto the photographic paper. In addition, the photographic paper is developed, fixed, and washed in water in the processor portion, and is thereafter dried.
In this conventional photosensitive material processing apparatus, the elongated photographic paper, which is wound in roll-form, is conveyed from the magazine by a conveying roller, and at the same time, is processed. Accordingly, in order-to properly process the photographic paper and obtain a high-quality image, an optical axis of the negative film and the center of the photographic paper must be aligned with each other. At the same time, the photographic paper must be properly conveyed without moving in a zigzag manner or the like. For this reason, it is necessary to determine with high accuracy the positional relationship between an optical system supporting member for supporting a negative film, a lens and the like, and the photographic paper. Further, it is also necessary to position with high accuracy not only the conveying member for conveying the photographic paper within the printer-processor, but also a development portion or the like, next to the carrier member.
Since respective positions of the optical system supporting member, an exposure stage which guides the photographic paper, the conveying member, and the development portion and the like are separately adjusted, alignment of these members is difficult.